


SO MUCH FOR HOPE

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has always been scared of losing you, he's used to being left alone. So when you start to spend vast amounts of time with Stiles he starts to freak out, but what he doesn't know is that all Stiles is doing is helping you pass Junior year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SO MUCH FOR HOPE

“Stiles i’m telling you he’s getting suspicious” you tell Stiles while mildly freaking out.

“Honestly I don’t get why you don’t just tell him? I mean it’s not that big of a deal” he says while fiddling with his Lacrosse stick.

“Not that big of a deal” you say hitting him over the head, “You know what Stilinski your right of course it’s not that big of a deal, i’m only almost failing Junior year and if I do fail it’s not like they’ll make me repeat” you say sarcastically.

“Almost failing” he says and once again you hit him over the head, “okay your right it’s a big deal, but I don’t get why you can’t just tell Isaac” he says, and he’s right you should be able to tell him but you can’t seem to be able too.

“(Y/N), Stiles” you hear Isaac shout behind you.

“Stop talking” you tell Stiles before turning around to meet your boyfriend hoping he didn’t hear any of the conversation.

“What are the two of you talking about?” he asks once he reaches us.

“Ah we were just talking about our bio project, isn’t that right Stiles” you tell him slightly stuttering.

“Yep that’s right (Y/N)” Stiles says looking like a deer caught in head lights clearly looking for a way to get out of the situation.

“STILINSKI, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW” you hear coach yell.

“Oh thank god” Stiles says as he runs over to the coach.

“So do you want to hang out after practice?” Isaac asks.

“I can’t, maybe some other time” as soon as the words come out of your mouth his face falls.

“Why not?” he asks you with a confused look on his face.

“Well me and Stiles are working on our bio project after practice” you lie straight to his face.

“Your not even in the same class” he says clearly getting angry.

“I’m helping him with his, I just like to call it ours because I did most of the work” you say once again stuttering, and judging by the look on his face he’s clearly not buying it.

“What is with you and Stilinski?” He asks.

“What do you mean?” you say innocently.

“Oh come on, I hardly see you anymore all you’ve been doing is hanging out with Stiles” he says.

“What exactly are you asking me?”

“Are you cheating on me with Stiles Stilinski?” he asks.

“What no, noway” you say grabbing both his hands, “Isaac i’m not cheating on you, not with Stiles not with anyone” you tell him.

“Then what is it? Why have you been spending all your time with him and none with me?” he asks.

“Isaac, I can’t” before you can finish Isaac’s hands drops from yours and he takes a step back. Before you can say anymore the coach blows his whistle and Isaac jogs over to the rest of the team.

The next couple of days were brutal Isaac avoided you like the plague, he wouldn’t answer your calls and in History instead of sitting in his usual spot next to you at the front he sat next to Greenberg at the back of the class, Greenberg of all people and that’s not even the worst part, the worst part is you don’t know if your still even dating or if it’s over.

After school you meet Stiles at the school parking lot for your usual ride home. “Stiles can you drop me off at the loft today?” you ask him as you make your way across town.

“What, why?” he asks clearly distressed, you can’t blame him he’s still scared of Derek which means he does all he can to avoid him and the loft.

“Because I need to talk to Isaac, he hasn’t said a word to me since the Lacrosse practice the other day” you tell him.

“But really the loft, can’t you just talk to him at school of something?” he whines.

“No I can’t Stiles, Isaac won’t even look at me” you tell him, “You don’t even have to come in” you say.

“Fine” Stiles begrudgingly agrees.

You make your way up to the loft hoping that Derek isn’t there because honestly he still scares you a little. Just as your about to knock on door it opens.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks folding his arms across his chest.

“Isaac, i’m here to see Isaac” you tell him stuttering once again today.

“Whatever, I don’t care” he says pushing his way past you and making his way out.

You take that as an invitation and take a step into the loft, just then you remember the fact that Stiles is sitting in his Jeep waiting, and knowing he’ll have a heart attack when he sees Derek and if Derek sees him so you get out your phone and send him a quick text warning him.

“(Y/N)” you hear Isaac say so you turn around. “What are you doing here?”

“That seems to be a popular question today” you say out loud.

“What?” He ask clearly confused.

“Doesn’t matter, we need to talk” you tell him.

“Okay talk” he says mirroring the stance Derek was taking just minutes before.

“I’m sorry” you tell him.

“For what?” He asks stubbornly.

“Isaac, why can’t you just accept my apology?” You ask getting frustrated.

“Because (Y/N) I want to know why” he tells you taking a step towards you.

“Why what?” You ask him yet another question.

“Why you feel that spending time with Stiles is more enjoyable then spending time with your boyfriend” he tells you stepping even closer to you, you take the opportunity and pull him closer and kiss him hoping that it will fix your relationship and get you out of this situation, he kisses back so you pull him even closer to you and he puts his arms around your waist, soon the kiss deepens but before it can escalate even further he pushes you away. “You can’t just kiss me in hopes that i’ll forget about everything (Y/N), answer the question” he tells you.

“Isaac” you say desperately hoping that he’ll just drop it.’

“(Y/N) just tell me, if your not cheating on me how bad can it be” he says.

“Okay” you say giving in, Isaac leads you towards Derek’s coach and the two of you take a seat, “nothing is going on between me and Stiles okay” you tell him and he nods, “i’ve been struggling with school, Stiles has just been helping me with all of it” you explain to him.

“(Y/N) why didn’t you just tell me that?, I could’ve helped you” he asks.

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d drop everything to help me, plus you have enough to worry about I didn’t want you to have to worry about me” you tell him.

“So you thought if you avoided me and started spending all your time with some other guy that I wouldn’t worry, no wonder for failing” he says making a terrible joke which you hit him for.

“Almost failing” you say cracking a smile, Isaac then kisses you.

This time it’s your turn to push him away “Isaac I love you” you tell him because you really do, with all your heart.

he smiles, it’s the smile that made you fall in love with him in the first place, “I love you to (Y/N)” he tells you right before he kisses you again, it slow and sweet and you sure hope it never ends.


End file.
